Yang Cipher
Summary Yang Xiao Cipher is one of the main characters and the fifth character introduced in RWBY. A yellow-haired girl and Ruby Rose's older half-sister, she wields twin shotgun gauntlets called Ember Celica. Easily the most hotheaded member of the group, when she gets very angry or if her hair is damaged during battle, she completely loses her temper. Her semblance is fire, where she uses flames and bullets against the enemy when she loses her temper and her eyes change from purple to red, and her hair glows a bright yellow. When fighting, Yang gets stronger with each hit she takes and uses the enemy's energy to fight back. Yang is the "big sister" of the group, caring deeply for her teammates. She is also very optimistic, never giving up in battle and hard times. Yang has revealed that her birth mother left her shortly after Yang was born and hasn't been seen since, but Yang is determined to find her, ever since she realized that Summer Rose wasn't her biological mother. Yang wanted to become a Huntress because of the adventure, as she is a thrill-seeker in search of a life where she doesn't know what lies ahead for her. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with her Semblance | At least '''Low 2-C | 2-A Name: Yang Cipher, Yang Xiao Cipher Origin: RWBY/Gravity Falls Gender: '''Female '''Age: At least 1 trillion years old (Has been trapped in the Dreamscape for this long), most likely older Classification: Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY, Unknown species from a lower plane of reality; "Dream Demon" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as a means of enhancing her striking power and sharpening her senses, granting her Regeneration (Mid-Low), and to unlock the Aura of another person), Able to convert damage into power with her Semblance, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection (By speaking a special incantation, can return to life after being erased), Non-Corporeal (is a disembodied consciousness), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Transmutation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Reality Warping, Inter-universal travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Biological Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Light Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Nightmare Inducement, Cross-universal awareness (Is capable of viewing different realities), Illusion Creation, Intangibility, Energy Projection, Flight/Levitation, Matter Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Madness Inducement (Can create bubbles that can induce madness into whatever it touches), Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware of the real world and can "see" us). The following abilities can only be used if Yang tricks her target into making a deal with her: Soul Removal, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Possession Attack Potency: Large Building level, higher with her Semblance | At least Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ Speed: Hypersonic+ | Unknown | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class M, higher with her Semblance | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Building Class, higher with her Semblance | Unknown | Multiversal+ Durability: Large Building level | At least Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to dozens of meters with gauntlets | Multi-Universal | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Ember Celica (Ranged Shot Gauntlet) Intelligence: Likely vastly superhuman, Yang is a highly skilled fighter, being able to outmatch groups of enemies and monsters much larger than herself in hand to hand combat. Her fighting style is much more aggressive than that of her teammates, bearing resemblance to a combination of boxing and kickboxing. However her brawler fighting style is representative of her personality, as her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to act predictably. After losing her arm in an encounter with Adam Taurus and gaining a mechanical replacement, she spent several months receiving one on one combat training from her father, a professional huntsman, as well as learning how to to balance her driven and positive nature without overconfidence or agitation) Weaknesses: Suffers from PTSD from losing her arm (Which manifests as her left arm shaking), Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated Feats: Originated from the 2nd dimension trillions of years ago before "liberating" it and ascending to a higher dimension. Is both indirectly responsible for and the mastermind behind all of the mysteries surrounding Gravity Falls prior and up to the start of the series. Widely regarded as one of the most dangerous entities in existence, and a threat to the greater multiverse itself. Took over the Nightmare Realm, a plane between all other realms which is completely unbound by physical laws or rules, and is thus fated to eventually destroy itself. Froze time when speaking with Gideon. Pulled a deer's teeth from its mouth with a gesture of her hand. Ripped out Dipper's soul and possessed his body Her acquiring of a physical form and entrance into the universe caused many of its natural laws to be destroyed or distorted . Rearranged the function of every hole on Preston Northwest's face (turned his mouth into an eye, his ear into a nose, etc.). Created a wave of weirdness that caused different effects to occur on anyone and anything it hits (Spawned a tentacle in Soos' backyard, turned his grill into a monster, made Soos' grandmother into a chair, made Gompers the goat grow to an immense size, animated the church bell into a living thing, etc.). Created an enormous floating pyramid out of the ground. Turned a normal car into a pimped-out flying muscle car. Turned Ford into a statue with a glare and used him as a backscratcher. Pulled a gang of interdimensional monsters and criminals into the physical universe. Destroyed the Time Police and Time Baby with a single shot. Created bubbles of pure madness that distort whatever enters them in completely unknown, different, and random ways (Ex. Dipper and Wendy were temporarily turned into birds, anime characters, deli meat, and even live-action. Gideon and Ghost Eyes were turned into basic polygonal characters, women, and a silent cartoon.) Turned the moon into her eye. Warped the show's intro so that it featured her. Created numerous giant monsters, including a giant arm-head version of Louis C.K., a pteranodon, and Cthulhu. Instantly regenerated after being hit by Ford's Quantum Destabiliser, which blasts objects into nonexistence. Able to view other realities (such as our own), as the message at the end of her version of the intro, when reversed and decrptyed, says "I'm watching you, nerds". Created Mabel's prison bubble, an entirely separate realm which is filled with infinite energy, allowing those in it to receive anything they desire even before knowing what they want. It is also Yang's most diabolical creation yet as it requires "a heart made of titanium" to even resist its temptations inside. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ember Celica: Yang's primary weapon is a former pair, now singular, of gauntlets known as Ember Celica. When Yang throws a punch, she can shoot explosive rounds from Ember Celica for ranged attacks, although not every single jab activates the weapon. Yang has two types of ammunition she can utilize with Ember Celica; Standard Shells and Red Shells. Standard shells create pulses of raw kinetic energy that have no solid projectiles, while Red Shells are a solid projectile that explodes on contact. Ember Celica also has powerful recoil, which can be utilized to augment the force of her punch and accelerate her movements, the force being able to launch her high in the air. She can also use her Ember Celica as a form of armor when defending against attacks in unarmed combat. After the events of "Heroes and Monsters", Yang only has one Ember Celica, due to her lost arm. ** Quake: Yang strikes the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks enemies back and shatters the ground beneath her. ** Sunbreaker: Yang unleashes a devastating uppercut, launching herself off the ground and knocking anyone hit into the air. ** Blast Wave: Yang punches with enough force to release a series of three large shockwaves that increase in size as they travel away from her. * Semblance: Wreathed in Flames: Yang's Semblance is the ability to absorb energy from the damage she's taken, and redirect it twice as hard at her opponent, effectively making her faster and stronger with each hit. Her ability also causes her eyes to change color from lilac to red, which is a "side-effect" of her Semblance, though it does occasionally happen outside of combat. When using her Semblance, she draws power from her hair. However, Yang's Semblance does not grant her invincibility, and she does take damage from her opponents, as shown when Adam Taurus cuts her right arm off with Wilt and Blush. Although a powerful Semblance, Yang is unable to power it up without taking damage first, and fighters well-versed in dodging attacks can frustrate Yang, making her attacks predictable and easily avoided, rendering the added power useless. Her anger also causes her to unintentionally activate her Semblance, even if she is not in a battle. Key: Restricted | Half Power | Full Power Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Hax Category:Hax? Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Gravity Falls Category:Internet Characters Category:Kiryu2012's profiles